As semiconductor substrate feature sizes shrink, there is a growing need for processing techniques to assist device shrinking and enable three-dimensional architectures. Atomic scale processing such as atomic layer deposition (ALD), atomic layer etch (ALE) have been found to be useful techniques in this regard. However, challenges to continued semiconductor device miniaturization and defect reduction remain.